


Unbeanownst

by MagicMalcolm



Series: Welcome To Devitt's! [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Marking Out, Originally Posted on Tumblr, SamiFinn, Tumblr Prompt, Welcome To Devitt's Series, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMalcolm/pseuds/MagicMalcolm
Summary: In which Fergal and Rebecca find some forgotten property in Devitt's Coffee Shop, and Fergal learns something new about it's owner that really rather excites him.





	Unbeanownst

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt given at the end of the Chapter.

As the front door closed behind the final customer of the day, Fergal and Rebecca let out a soft sigh that was an all too familiar mixture of half-relief and half-tired.  Their little family-run coffee shop was steadily doing more and more business, which whilst good for their bank balances wasn’t quite as good for their exhaustion levels.

“I t'ink we’re gonna have to talk to da about hiring more staff again,” Fergal sighed, letting his head fall ungracefully onto the counter, “Dis all in the family lark isn’t gonna cut it much longer.”

“Yeah…” Becky agreed, “Plenty o'college kids lookin’ for part-time work out dere.  You wanna lock the door or…”

“I guess I can’t just lie here forever,” Fergal grumped, reluctantly lifting up his head and heading towards the door, “Let’s hurry and get dis place tidied up…don’t wanna miss RAW ‘cause dis place isn’t spic and span enough for da’s likin’.”

“One day we’ll get it right first try,” Becky grinned as Fergal theatrically flipped the sign to ‘closed’, “I swear more coffee ends up on the floor than in the customers…I’ll get the mop and bucket, then.”

* * *

Luckily there wasn’t too much of a mess for the siblings to tidy up.  Tables were quickly wiped clean and chairs were stacked to the side to allow full access for floor mopping activities.  Becky was just about to set aside the last set of chairs when she caught a glimpse of something white underneath the table.  She blinked in surprise as she knelt down to retrieve the object, a tablet that had obviously been knocked off the table unnoticed by the owner.

“Hey Fergie, you remember anyone sittin’ at this table usin’ a tablet earlier?” Becky queried as she waved the tablet gently in the air.

“Uh…” Fergal frowned as he continued to wipe down the counter, “Not anyone in particular?  That’s Sami’s usual table though.”

“Is it really, now?  I should be less surprised you noticed,” Becky chuckled to herself whilst ignoring Fergal’s huffy pout, and trying to remember if she saw Sami today or not, “Suppose you’d know for sure if he was in earlier?”

“Yeah, but that was at lunchtime…don’t t'ink it could’ve lay there all dat time without someone noticin’…” Fergal wandered over, his hand outstretched, “Lemme see?”

“Sure,” Becky handed over the tablet, “Guess we’ll just have to wait and see if somebody comes lookin’ for it tomorrow?”

Fergal nodded absentmindedly in agreement, turning the tablet over in his hands looking for any identifying marks and finding nothing obvious.  He pressed the on-button and gasped in surprise at the image that greeted him.

“Huh, guess it must be Sami’s after all,” Becky smiled as she caught sight of the lockscreen; a selfie of Sami and Fergal standing beside the poster for Star Wars: The Force Awakens.  Fergal had the biggest excited-looking grin on his face, whilst Sami was pulling a silly face, “Don’t you two look cute?”

“Dat was from our first date…” Fergal smiled dumbly, his eyes never leaving the screen, “I looked like a nervous wreck.”

Fergal’s somewhat dumbfounded smile made way for a more wistful one, his fingers trailing over the picture onscreen.  He blinked in surprise as the picture scrolled up, the lockscreen making way for the actual tablet contents.

“…he hasn’t set a password?” Becky frowned, “That’s a bit risky in t'is day and age.”

“Gonna have to show him how, I guess,” Fergal shrugged, moving to shut the tablet off again, “At least he was only on YouTube…”

“No snoopin’ around your boyfriend’s tablet,” Becky admonished jokingly, “Was he watchin’ anything interestin’?”

Fergal frowned at Becky momentarily, before shrugging and taking a proper look at the paused video onscreen.  His gasp of surprise caught Becky completely off-guard, “Becky!  It’s…he was watchin’ Jushin Liger versus Owen Hart from New Japan!  I love that match!  So ahead of it’s time for 1991…gosh I wish Owen could’ve busted out some of this style in the WWF…although I guess it would’ve been too flashy for a baddie…”

“You didn’t tell me Sami was a wrestlin’ fan too,” Becky grinned excitedly, “You should have him over to watch with us!”

Fergal bit his lip gently, a contemplative smile slowly overcoming his features, “…I…didn’t know he was a fan?  Den again, I never told him I was into it either…”

“Figures, even in dis day and age it’s still a bit guilty pleasure-ish…” Becky patted Fergal on the shoulder, “Well at least you can bring it up next time you see him without worryin’ about it being some kind of dirty secret.”

“Yeah…can’t exactly admit I opened his tablet to find out his big secret,” Fergal chuckled as he turned the tablet off, “Dis is great though…I t'ink I might be fallin’ for him all over again.”

“Well before you fall completely head over heels, how 'bout we finish cleanin’ up?” Becky nudged him gently with the mop handle.

“S'ppose we should, yeah…” Fergal sighed softly, placing the tablet down on the main counter.

* * *

They had just about finished their final chores of the day when Fergal felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.  He grinned to himself as he gently placed the mop in the bucket, before retrieving his phone to reveal the cause of the vibration.  One unread message from Sami; _'Hey sorry to bother you but did anyone hand in my tablet today?  Can’t find it?’_

Fergal smirked to himself, stealing a glance at the tablet resting on the counter; _'Well we did find one with a lockscreen picture of two goobers.  Might be yours?’_

Sami had replied by the time Fergal had finished emptying the dirty water into the drain outside; _'Sounds like mine yep_ **;)** _I’ll come get it 2morrow.’_

“Is dat Sami?” Fergal blinked in surprise as he looked up from his phone, seeing Becky looking at him with a knowing expression, “Hurry up and invite him over!”

“Yer not allowed to be more excited to see my boyfriend than I am,” Fergal huffed as Becky walked away chuckling to herself, before turning back to his phone to text Sami back.

_'You doing anything tonight?  We have some leftover cranberry muffins…_ **:p** _’_

Sami’s reply came back swiftly, _'As *enticing* as your muffins are, I have early classes 2morrow at the dance studio_ **:(** _Save me one for l8r?’_

_'Darn, forgot it was a school night_ **:(** _’_ Fergal sighed sadly to himself as he continued typing his reply, _'Tomorrow then.’_

_'Can’t wait!  See you Fergie-Ferg.’_

Ah well.  Tomorrow was certainly shaping up to be interesting, at the very least!

_'Night Sambo._ **< 3** _’_

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt given was "how bout sumthing where person a finds out person b is a wrestling fan. hilarity ensues." from an Anon. Ask on Tumblr.


End file.
